


鸣佐/LOVE

by lanyoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: 全是开了一半的车，因为肾虚，所以都开了一半······





	鸣佐/LOVE

鸣佐/LOVE

 

01 抓痕

药店玻璃门传来“丁零”的开门声。

“有OK绷吗？”逆光的来者额上，脸颊挂着多道猫须样的抓痕，下巴上的一道红得渗血。

售货员连忙拿出一盒，她扫过小麦肤色客人的手背上几条同样发红的尖锐抓痕，随口问道：“您是被什么动物抓了吗？”

金发的客人皱皱眉，停顿了几秒，含糊不清地抱怨道：“动物吗······算吧······刚在家里抓了只不听话的猫咪······不是一般的凶残的说·······”

“被不明动物抓的话，可要打疫苗呢。”售货员提醒道。

“谢谢。”那客人咧开嘴露出八颗牙齿，“不是什么不明来路的猫啦，是我养的，老爱到处乱跑，所以不得不偶尔教训一下。”

鸣人将OK绷贴在下巴上，遮住惹眼的伤口，掏出钥匙打开门。

地上一片狼藉。

撕破的衣裳，掉落的杂物，摊开的卷轴铺满地。

他甩下脚上的鞋，拿着OK绷走进更加凌乱的卧室。

“佐助~我给你买来OK绷的说~”他欢快地说道。

此时的佐助挺直了背，双腿叉开蜷曲，坐在在洁白的被单上，仅有的完臂手腕高吊，绑手的绳索上全是密密麻麻的符咒，迫使他无法动弹。

听到鸣人的声音，床单白色的波纹划开，阳光透过半透的窗帘，照在佐助光洁的大腿上，

反射出珍珠样的冷光。

“唔······唔······”他的喉结滚动，却发不出一点声音——当然发不出，半旧的木叶护额卡在他的齿间，在他的颈后系了个蝴蝶结。这使他的眼神更加凌厉，咬着护额的牙齿发出细小的嘶鸣，半空中挣扎的手腕磨得发红。

“别动啊，佐助，小心受伤的说。”鸣人小心翼翼地撕开一块OK绷，好心说道，“我替你贴上~”

他温柔地抓住佐助的手腕下端，稍稍用力，温软的触感传到指尖——

······

鸣人从梦中惊醒。

他下意识环视了一番窄小的床——什么都没有。

——还好是梦。他想。

······但是感觉有点不妙啊······

他决定泡碗面压压惊。

·····························································

02 牛奶

佐助拿起纸盒装的牛奶，在封口处仔细查看。

“没有过期，可以喝。”他将牛奶递给鸣人，“别浪费。”

鸣人的眼神瞬间黯淡了几分。

“可我不想喝的说。”鸣人大声抱怨着自己的不满，“都怪佐助的说，全买成番茄味的，我不喜欢这种酸甜口味。”

“我知道了。”佐助平淡地回答道，好像鸣人的抱怨不值一提，“你先喝，剩下的我负责。”

鸣人冷哼一声，拿起只有中指高的纸盒牛奶，撕开封口，咕嘟咕嘟灌进嘴里。

番茄的酸甜和牛奶的腥味同时在口腔中蔓延。

几口下肚，他刚要放下奶盒，佐助手疾眼快，端住奶盒的底端，猛然往鸣人嘴里继续倒入纯白的牛乳。

“咳咳·······咳·······”突如其来被多灌下几口牛奶，鸣人终于被呛住。最后的一点洒在他的脸上，顺着猫抓的胡须，蜿蜒的下颌，流进T恤。

“佐助你干什么的说！”他瞪着眼，刚想擦一把脸颊——

“我说过，剩下的我负责。”佐助抓住他的手，一脸淡然地凑近，伸出粉嫩的舌头，舔上鸣人沾着牛奶的脸颊。

软软的触感好像被猫咪蹭上。

佐助一点一点地把鸣人脸上的牛奶舔干净，然后顺着白色的奶汁，一路下滑到颈间，最后掀起他的T恤。

流下的牛奶不少，淌过鸣人的马甲线，甚至洇湿了裤子。

佐助吮吸着胸膛上的奶渍，甚至在滴着奶汁的乳尖上打了两个圈，开始松开鸣人黏湿的裤子。

······

鸣人“噌”地一声从沙发上跳起，跑到镜子前，仔细端看。

镜中人和自己四目相对，犹有几分刚醒的朦胧，脸上，下巴，T恤上干干净净，没有一丝奶渍。他掀起衣底，左照右照。

没有被液体打湿的迹象。他甚至扒开裤子——裤子是干的，和睡前一样正常。

——还好是梦。他长吁了口气。

······但是感觉很不妙啊······

他决定出去吃碗拉面压压惊。

·································································

03 注连绳

“佐助，你知道吗？关于注连绳，有个传说哦~”祭典上，游人如织。鸣人拿着一只苹果糖，兴奋地手舞足蹈。

“什么？”佐助懒得换上行动不便的浴衣，干脆拿出蛇窟时大蛇丸给自己定制的白色敞胸套装，和以往一样，用注连绳系上，便和鸣人上了街市。

“那就是啊~如果在祭典上，有人能往寺庙的注连绳上投掷硬币不掉落，这一年就会好运连连。”鸣人的眼睛完成两片月牙，两颊的胡须上下抖动，露出狐狸特有的狡黠。

佐助默不作声退后一步，鸣人的气息太过炙热，烫得他浑身湿汗。

“可是寺庙的人太多，要排好长时间的队的说——”鸣人面不改色，前额的金发几乎凑到佐助的眼睫，“佐助，你身上也绑着一条注连绳——”

被咬了一口的红色苹果糖上映着走马灯般的阑珊灯火。

佐助有些好笑。

“我的注连绳可不是寺庙的那条。”

“一样嘛！借我投个硬币好不好？”鸣人闪着星星眼，“就一个。”

“······好吧，一次。”佐助无法拒绝这双眼睛，也无法拒绝这双眼睛的主人。他的手被鸣人攥在掌心，两人避开比肩接踵的人群，来到一个无人的小巷。

“帮我拿着。”鸣人将苹果糖塞进佐助热乎乎的手心，从怀里掏出一枚硬币，“别动的说，佐助。”

然而已经晚了。

佐助微微欠身，咬了一口苹果糖。

硬币在空中划出一道优美的弧线，流星般滑进他的身后衣领。

“哇！那是我唯一一枚硬币啊！！！”鸣人哭丧着脸，八爪鱼一般抱住他上下其手，“在哪，在哪，这次不算，我重投。”

“说好的一次。”佐助推开他，反手隔着布料，在背上摸索那枚不知滑道哪里的硬币，“时运不济也没有办法。”

“我知道——不过佐助，你只有一只手，还拿着苹果糖不方便，我来帮你找。”鸣人双手从他的腰际两侧伸入衣内，顺着微凉的脊骨一寸一寸摸索。

佐助的身躯并不温软，他和自己一样，身上没有任何多余的赘肉，结实的肌肉好像一块块石头。鸣人心头一动，使惯了苦无的手指慢慢抚过织物下绷紧如弦的肌肤。

“嗯······”佐助在他的耳边发出细小的呻吟，衣襟半落至手肘，洁白中带有两点红晕的前胸隔着鸣人的浴衣，贴在他的胸前。

苹果糖的香气弥漫开。

——好想尝一口那两颗红色的果子哦，是不是和红色苹果糖一样香甜呢？鸣人的脑子一片空白，等反应过来，他已经一口咬上其中一颗粉色的坚挺乳粒。

“唔！”佐助发出一声细小的哼声，纤细的腿缠绵上鸣人的膝盖，几乎同时，一个坚硬而温暖的圆形物落入鸣人的掌心。

······

鸣人以倒栽葱形式从树上掉下来，睁开眼，头顶是金灿灿的太阳。

——还好是梦。他心虚地想。

······但是感觉极不妙啊······

他决定再吃碗拉面压压惊。

································································

04 桌

“所以，我认为这几个地方都要加强守卫。”佐助拈起卷轴的一角，擦过桌上的笔筒，重心不稳，几只细长铅笔咕噜咕噜滚进桌肚，和桌角亲密接触后，发出叮啷的碰撞声，便寻不见。

“抱歉。”他漫不经心地说道，便弯下身，跪在地上，探进桌肚寻找起那几只不知所踪的笔。

“不用的说······”鸣人连忙也俯下身，扶住他纤细的腰肢。

黑色的斗篷贴合着佐助的身形，在臀部上翘出两个浑圆。

鸣人咽了口口水，他甚至能够遐想出斗篷下的曲线。

“不是什么重要的东西，佐助你不用······”

“帮我把斗篷解开，鸣人。太碍手了。”

鸣人哆嗦着，将佐助身上的斗篷扯下。

薄薄的布料毫无保留地勾勒出臀瓣流畅热辣的曲线，漆黑的宽松裤筒下，露出一小截雪白的脚踝，好像落在泥土上的柔软花瓣，惹人怜爱。

他的手往下移了两寸，偷偷抚上佐助的大腿。隔着布料，纤长的细腿微微抖动，他的心里好像有几百只蚂蚁爬过，几乎无法把持住荡漾的心驰神往，隔着布料，他的手不受控制地滑向佐助的股间——

······

鸣人从火影桌上摔下来。

除了自己，火影室里一个人也没有。

——又是梦吗？可是感觉超级不妙的说······

他稳稳身形，拿出一张纸，歪歪扭扭写上一行字：鹿丸，我去吃拉面的说。

然后从窗口一跃而出。

·······························································

05 餐前

鸣人踌躇了一会，推开门。

房门没有上锁，佐助已经回来了。

以往，鸣人一定会兴高采烈地迎接友人的归来，但如今······

佐助站在玄关，死死地盯着鸣人。大概是错觉，鸣人竟从他素来冷若冰雪的面颊看出一抹不同寻常的嫣红。

“鸣人，你是先换衣服，还是先洗澡。”他顿了顿，语气里带上只有紧张时才会出现的颤音，“或者是先吃我······”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——我要吃拉面——”没等他说完，鸣人一路狂奔出家门，头也不回。

佐助木然地立在门边，叹了声气，转头看向餐桌上黑乎乎的两盘菜。

——果然，自己的手艺连犬科都嫌弃。他若有所思地想。

听同期说最近鸣人天天拉面不离手，才特地下厨做菜，没想到彻底失败。

他将盘子里的不明物倒进垃圾桶。

···············································································

TBC

我去吃碗面压压惊·········以上场景大家随便开发，不用太温情。


End file.
